User blog:Historyfan15/The Great Western Trio go to Didcot Railway Center
(in England...but not at Didcot) Oliver: Er, where are we going? Duck: Well, apparently, we're supposed to be in Didcot. Oliver: Really? Duck: Yeah, see? (looks up at the sign) Oliver: Duck...this is Oxford...why are we here?! Duck: Because I obviously can't read maps...sorry. Oliver: Well, hitchhiking on that high-speed train wasn't my best idea...because it went right PAST Didcot! Duck: A train came in the platform. And then another train came in the platform. And they coupled up and now we're lost. Oliver: They're a happy married couple now. In Oxford, really? I thought they were better than this. How are we gonna on this train? Toad: There it is, Mr. Oliver! Oliver: And Toad's here, too. We're just racing it now. Stop, please! At least we can couple up at the back...undetected. Duck: Yes, cause seeing an Auto-Tank, a Pannier and a 20-Ton breakvan at the back of a high-speed express certainly won't draw attention. (chuckles) Oliver: 'We're meant to be seeing our relatives today...it's not going well. (''chuckles) '''Duck: Ah, it's stopped. Oliver: I'm really tired. He's lost non-existent brain cells. Duck: (chuckles at the joke) Many. So wanna recap how we got here? Oliver: '''Well, we snuck abroad a plane from Toon City and landed in Paddington Station. Really nice station. '''Duck: Then we got a train that said it was going to Didcot...it didn't go to Didcot. Oliver: They lied. We went past Didcot. Duck: So now we're here. Oliver: In the land of the dictionary. Duck: And Inspector Morse. Oliver: They call the "Great Western Railway", I'd call it the... Duck: "Great Western Failway." Oliver: There we go. Look at us, insulting our heritage. We're awful. (chuckles) Duck: We're awful people. (chuckles) Oliver: I'm gonna nod off. (a few minutes later, on the Mainline) Oliver: I'm scared, this train's really loud! Duck: Don't worry, it's the Great Western Way. Oliver: (amused) You just had ''to say it, didn't you? '''Duck:' Well, I am a mega troller. It's so loud! Toad: 'I can't take these high speeds, Mr. Oliver! (''now in Didcot) '''Duck: You see, we're just a toy railway. Oliver: '''Don't forget to shew your membership card. We're trains, we do whatever we want. '''Toad: Or breakvans. Oliver: Auto-Coach repair. Duck and Oliver: Auto-Coach replace! (both chuckle) Duck: Had to be done. And as you can see from the bright colors, it's a Hornby Railway. Oliver: Yellow truck up there. Apparently, they don't know how to empty ash-pits. Oh, there's a red truck. Wow. Duck: '''It's early. It's way too early. '''Oliver: Oh look, a tanker. Toad: What a tanker. (later, Duck and Oliver watch a saddle tank pull into the station) Duck: Ohh...look how cute it is...izhumegawhhohoh! Saddle Tank: (blows whistle) Duck: Look how cute it is. Oliver: Hey look, it's a traffic light diesel. (chuckles) Toad: I never knew those existed. (in the engine shed) Oliver: And on your left, you have Great Western engines! And on your right, you have Great Western engines! They all look the same, just slightly larger. They all have wheels, boilers, and they're all domeless. Duck: As Gordon would say "Never trust domeless engines, they're not respectable." (chuckles, remembering) Oliver: (looking at a Taffy Tank) We have...taffy-flavored engines. (looking at a Prairie engine) We have engines living on a prairie. Duck: And we have Kings living in Castles living in Halls living in Manors. Toad: '''Nostalgia! '''Duck: Nostalgia! Oliver: Nostalgia! Duck: Coal! Oliver: '''You're a piece of coal. '''Toad: You piece of coal! Oliver: '''You're a rotten piece of rock. '''Duck: Rock that we burn. Oliver: (looking at a red tank engine) This one just doesn't fit in with the rest. Duck: Well, this engine's got buffers if you mix Gordon and Percy's together. Oliver: Well...that's an interesting choice of buffers. Buffers that look like the British Rail Logo. (later that day) Toad: '''Mr. Oliver, Mr. Duck. Our plane leaves in two hours! '''Duck: '''Well then, we better use the magic buffers to get there. '''Oliver: '''Yes, the magic buffers that don't exist. '''Duck: Still makes for a nice reference..even if it isn't canon. Oliver: '''Wanna hitchhike another train? '''Duck: You bet. (at the airport, Duck, Oliver and Toad scramble onto the plane through the luggage compartment) Oliver: Get in the plane, get in the plane, get in the plane! Duck: Oh, in-flight movie. Toad: 'At least we have something to kept us occupied for the next several hours. (''30 minutes later) 'Duck, Oliver and Toad: '(snoring) (several hours later, back on Toon Island) '''Toad: Ah, we're back home. Oliver: Yeah...we should do this again sometime. Duck: Maybe invite some friends next time. But that's for another trip. The End. Category:Blog posts